


Lack of Memories

by SegaxStories



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Face Slapping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaxStories/pseuds/SegaxStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I just laid there,on the ground with snow every inch fragile snowflakes falling from the huge,gray blanket above and onto my cold,motionless body.'</p><p>Karkat and friends go snow skiing in the middle of nowhere for 'fun'.Karkat has a tragic accident,Sollux,who feel it is his fault,chooses to take care of him and try to jog his memory just a bit.Just a bit...He just wants a bit for him to remember..<br/>Bad language,Male romance,Blood,and possibly,Death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack of Memories

I just laid there,on the ground with snow every inch with fragile snowflakes falling from the huge,gray blanket above and onto my cold,motionless body.I was in a pretty bad condition telling by the long,deep-cut gash on the back of my messy black hair.My rich,red blood soaked my hair,streamed down on my smoky grey scarf and long sleeve shirt,then spilled onto the soft but cold sand,ruining it's excellent white color.

I remember it.

I remember it all very clearly.

What happened today,...what made me come to this snow wasteland and what made me...like this...Cold,hungry, and,maybe,paralyzed.My mind seems to drift off somewhere,...somewhere that seems earlier from today.The more I gave into thought,the less I realized how fucking cold my body was.I didn't notice all of my body heat fading away as I completely let my mind set off into the lack of memories my consisious had left.

"hey,kk",the text read from your bright little touch screen.

You guessed it.It was none other than great,big douchemuffin .I grunted annoyingly to myself,but decided troll him back anyway.

"HEY"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

"What?Cant ii be curiiou2 on what my 'lovely' bro iis doing?"

"FUCK YOU SIDEWAYS."

"maybe later,kk"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP"

"eheheh"

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION,CAPTOR."

"you doiing anythiing today."

"..."

"WHO WANTS TO KNOW?"

"well,iim asking you,arent ii?"

"WELL,DUH.I'M NOT FUCKING RETARDED."

"you 2ure about that?"

"..."

You glared daggers at your phone in your hands."Augh,must you be so fucking annoying?Especially this early is the morning?",I grumbled silently to phone buzzed again,drawing my attention back to it and.I silently read the text in my head.

"kk?you 2tiill there."

No answer.

buzz,buzz.

"dude diidnt mean iit."

tik.tik.

"I KNOW."

"AND NOT REALLY DOING ANYTHING"

"well,great."

"WHY DO YOU ASK?"

"iim going 2now 2kiiing,wanna come?"

'Snow Skiing?',the thought processed through my of it,heard of it,but never actually tried it.Plus,if I ever got anywere near the cold,I'd most likely be dying while just having a simple cold.But eh,for the hell of it,I wouldn't care.I'd be his fault that he invited me,and he'll have to pay for my very own funeral.He knows that I can get sick from almost anything,so I wouldn't be surprised if he was really trying to kill me.I'd come back and haunt him for that anyway.

"UM,SURE."

"WHY THE FUCK NOT."

"wow,really?"

"WHAT?"

"just liike that?"

"WELL,YEAH."

"IT'S BETTER THAN DYING OF BOREDOM HERE."

"I GUESS,AT LEAST."

"hmmm,yeah,ii gue22 2o"

"want me two piick you up?"

"EH,SURE."

"WHAT TIME?"

"how'2 4:30 2ound two you?"

"IT'S FINE."

"we'll bee there."

"WE?"

"oh yeah,ii havent told you."

"gz and at are coming two."

"..."

Thats's all I fucking need.More fuckasses to hang out with.Today's my fucking day over here people.

"kk?"

"YEAH?"

"you 2tiill going or you changed your miind?"

I thought about it for too long, setting my phone down on my nightstand,I balenced the two choices I had.

'Would I rather go have some 'fun' around three fucktards I despise?Or,will I stay and suffer from a serious case of boredom in my house?"I really just pulled them out of reasoning and went all 'Boredom?Three fuckasses?Boredom?Three fuckasses?'

I finally came to a conclusion.I slowly reach out for my phone and hesitantly started to text him.It won't be too bad,...right?

"YEAH.I'M STILL GOING."

"great.2ee you at 30."

"YEAH,SEE YOU"

twinArramageddons ceased trolling carinoGenitiscist.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4:30 was half an hour from now.I started getting ready faster than anyone could say the longest word in the world,which probably took forever because I too can't pronouce the freaking word.I pulled on my rather comfy pants along with my long sleeve turtle-neck with the cancer sign on the middle of my chest.I went downstairs to make some relaxing tea.I got one of the tiny tea bag put it to side as I reached up for my favorite mug on the high shelf of the was challenging consisdering how ridiculously short I was,but didn't admit it to the others.I finally reach high enough to grab it ,I put the tiny bag into it...and then I set it aside as well.I already made boiling water earlier for some odd reason,which had steam flow out as I poured it carefully onto my beloved mug.I waited a few minutes for the tea's magic to spread over it's newfound land...of fucking hot water.I was partly waiting for it to cool down a bit.

I couldn't help but listen to some of my favorite music from Mayday Parade and draw a little sketch of a crab while I was at sketch I drew myself was...quite good,if I do say so myself.

Remembering the tea on the counter,I quit gazing at my 'masterpiece' and got up,taking the little delicate piece of paper along in my hand,then just taking the tiny bag out of the mug and tossing into the trashcan on my way to the living room,successfully landing inside.

I crashed down on the couch,put my feet ontop my coffee table,snatched the remote on the side of my butt,and turned on the course I would surf through the channels,and also finally landing on a romcom.

You know how I am.

Sollux and the others just don't get me when I watch these and not anything they fucking know how I get with other movies,especially the ones Sollux watches.I sipped my tea silently as the tv blared with lines from the movie and shined the room different colors from the sudden switches on the small screen.About fifteen minutes into the movie,a sudden knock is heard from the door,just inches away from the location I am at right now.

I step to my feet lazily as I strolled to the brown,wooden door.My infamous grumpy look remained on my face as I swung the door open for the three trolls on the other side.

"Hey there,Best friend!",my moiral,Gamzee said to my face in his usual happy tone.

"Uh,hello Karkat.",Tavros smiled shyly at me.

"Hey,kk.You ready?",and finally Sollux,asked me in a questioning manner.

"Hey,I guess.",I said to Sollux and the other two on the porch."Hold on though.I gotta turn the tv off."The remote still being in my hand,it took only two steps inside and a press of a button.

click!

It's off.

"Okay,now I am."I assured them all.

"Great.C'mon,the sooner we go,the more time we have."The taller yellow-blood smirked and pointed to his car.

"Wonderful."I spoken with a bored tone."Let's just get this over with."

I walked over to the car in my driveway with the high clown and his shy friend following behind.Sollux raced up to me.

"Eager,are we?Hmm?",Sollux teased.

"Shut up."He sticks his tongue out at me.I roll my eyes.He clicked his key button and it immediately unlocked the car doors.I opened the car door and swiftly slid myself inside.I had shotgun,Gamzee and Tavros had the back seats all to themselves,and Sollux drives,obiviously.The lisp troll and I turn our back a bit to draw back our seatbelts.And the other two could care less and talk it off,Sollux turns around to look at me and the guys.

"Ok guys,"He started with his lispy voice."By the time we're halfway there,it could get a bit chilly in here.I brought some scarves and blankets to keep all of us warm.I'll also put my heater on,just in case.Oh and GZ,AT.Put on your damn seatbelts.I'm not risking getting a ticket and having to pay just for your reckless asses,Got it?"

They took the hint and nodded,and so did I,even though I already had my sealtbelt on."Good."He placed his key inside the car's key hole,twisted it,and the engine spluttered to life.It was about fucking time."And off we go.",Sollux smiled a bit as we backed out of my driveway and drove off.I looked out of my window,only to see my house shrinking away the farther we went into the we got into the freeway,Sollux drove by the cities nearby in a maximum speed.I couldn't help but gaze into the city lights as we passed shiny bright lights lighting up the dark winter sky.I was losing myself in it's lighty beauty and maybe looking towards the sky a big,soft looking clouds up in the sky,they just looked dreamy...so just looking at their fluffy excellence made me feel tired.

I yawned a bit,and laid my head back on the seat,eyes lowering droopily,threating to close any second. Gamzee's and Tavros' voices fading away from any communication.I whipped my head a bit around to see Sollux' appearence getting all blurry from my tired as fuck eyesight.He appeared to be too focused on the road ahead.I switched sides with my head,and I was looking outside the window across my face.I decided to give in,I felt so peaceful,and I haven't had much sleep last night anyway.

What is my problem?

That was the last thing that lingered through my mind as I closed my eyes and drifted off into pure bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it is SolKat with some PBJ  
> This is old  
> And I know its shitty .-.  
> I might also post the aftermath here too if necessary .-.  
> And yes seatbelts,so we could be safe :D


End file.
